


what's written on your skin

by sassyweethang



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/pseuds/sassyweethang
Summary: You have a tattoo? Where?





	what's written on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/gifts).



> prompt from [trcunning](http://trcunning.tumblr.com/):
> 
> queliot. you have a tattoo? where?
> 
>  
> 
> decided not to go with the obvious cause i think el has a few tat’s hidden under those vests, hope you like!

“Only the unmarked can enter,” the strange knight decreed as he guarded the entrance to the cave. He was even older than the knight who guarded the crowns, almost skeletal and shaking with the effort to remain upright and to attention with the complete lack of muscle to support him. 

“Unmarked?” Eliot asked.

“Without writing upon one’s skin,” the knight elaborated managing to sound defential to his high king and condescending at the same time. He reminded Eliot of Tick a little. Eliot chewed on the inside of his cheek, they’d already learned good manners saved lives and the wrong insult could result in all out war, so better to let the little things like tone slide. 

“So no tattoo’s?” Margo said sounding as tired as he felt about Fillory’s endless rules, she sighed, “Well I’m out.”

“Yeah me too,” Penny muttered, wiggling his fingers at them reminding them of the traveller marks. 

Kady shrugged and Julia took a step to show her withdrawal as well. 

Eliot sighed, “So Josh, Alice and Quentin-”

“Actually I’m out too,” Quentin cut in and everybody turned to look at him in surprise. 

“I don’t remember a tramp stamp during our roll in the hay,” Margo said with interest as she looked Quentin up and down. 

Quentin rolled his eyes, “It’s not…” 

He sighed and gave up because there was stopping the speculation now, especially Margo. 

“Alice, Josh, go fetch the thing and don’t screw it up,” Margo ordered without taking her eyes off Quentin and Josh gamely saluted the high queen and practically skipped past the knight while Alice followed at a more sedate pace. 

“Ok Q, where’s the ink?” Margo asked teasingly, arms folded across her chest. Quentin nearly folded in on himself trying to hide from her piercing gaze. 

“Ten bucks says it’s a nerdy Fillory thing,” Penny suggested with a quiet laugh.

Kady raised and eyebrow questioningly at Julia but she was disappointed when Julia shrugged and shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Margo gasped, intrigued. 

“A secret tattoo, you naughty boy,” Margo smirked. Quentin looked about ready to run and Eliot took pity on him. Knowing Margo she might just start peeling his clothes off in search of this secret ink. 

“Down Bambi, let Q have his secrets,” Eliot said sliding in between her and Quentin. 

“Boo El, you’re no fun,” Margo pouted but backed off at least, for now. 

Eliot not so subtly stepped over next to Quentin, who had breathed a sigh of relief as Margo had retreated to talk strategy with Penny in case Alice and Josh needed help. He laid a hand on the base of Quentin’s back. 

“Sooooo...Where is this secret ink?” Eliot whispered out the corner of his mouth as he leaned down to Quentin’s level. Quentin blew out an exasperated breath dislodging the length of hair across his face. He pursed his lips and Eliot wondered if he was about to be told to fuck off.  

“Maybe later you can look for it,” Quentin suggested after a few minutes of thoughtful silence Eliot was stunned for a moment before a proud smirk tugged at his lips. 

“Naughty,” Eliot said quietly as he fought the smile on his face. His hand slipped down to squeeze Quentin’s ass making the shorter man jump a little as his cheeks pinked. 

“Warm-ish,” Quentin teased before wandering off to talk to Julia and Kady. Eliot eyed his ass as he walked away, already planning the night’s game of strip and seek. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://quentiincolldwater.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/my_boy_quentin)  
> 


End file.
